Surprise, Surprise, Babe (Vore)
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: After four years the murders are caught as you stay with your brothers, but one of them has a surprise for you in expressing his love to you. contains vore


Surprise, Surprise, Babe (Micro Vore)

Req. for ~kwajchick

2P!AmericaxReader

It was a normal day the neighborhood; everything was alright even my next door neighbor Oliver, Jason, and Matthew (Mathieu). They have been your guardians ever since your parents were murder in a robbery (which they never found who they were) while I was grocery shopping with Oliver and his twin brother Arthur to get ingredients for cupcakes and scones at the time and ever since then (Name) has been taken care by the three ever since.

-Time Skip-

It's been four years since (Name)'s parent death, the murders were still on the loose. (Name) decided to go over to her neighbors Oliver to see of how he and the others were doing. So went to knock the door and heard a very familiar cheery voice saying, "Be there in a moment, love." (Name) knew right away that was Oliver on the other side of the door. The door opened in seeing your best friend like a- well he is actually your brother same goes with Jason and Mathieu, you see when (Name) thought she was an only child she heard from her friend Vash told her that she had some members of her family alive, so Vash and some of his friends made a fundraiser for her to get a house next door to them as a surprise, and boy were they surprise.

Oliver opened the door, pulled (Name) into a hug and laugh saying, "Oh, (Name) it's so good to see you, come in, come in, Jassie and Mattie went out for a few minutes, they should be back be in any minute now. So make yourself comfortable while I bring out a plate of cupcake I just made, poppet." With that Oliver went skipping to the kitchen as (Name) sat on the couch, grabbed the TV remote to see what's on TV, and the news happened to be on and when she was about to change it, it said, 'The Murder's from four years ago found and arrested.' (Name) was about to call Oliver when he was already next to you with the cupcakes. (Name) was really happy that this was actually happening the murders from four years were found, but one question still bothered her who found them. Then the news camera men shown Jason and Mathieu and the news reporter had asked, "Could you tell us of how and why you two found the murders of four years ago?" "Well, you see to answer the why part, because we have a younger sister name (Name) Kirkland-Jones Bonnefoy (A/N: No her parent wasn't the name of the following you're thinking of. Her name happened to be that after they adopted her to be her guardians. Back to the story) and her parents (Mom's name) and (Dad's name) were murdered four years ago, while (Name), her brother Oliver Kirkland, and his twin brother Arthur Kirkland were grocery shopping for some ingredients for cupcakes and scones and when she got home her parents were dead. Now for how we did it, we had some help from a good friend of (Name) name Alfred F. Jones and Vash Zwingli we were able to find out their next plan, we waited to get them at the right moment, and me, my twin brother Mathew, Vash, and Alfred were able to get them, and now if you want any other of your questions answer ask the others we have to tell our sister the news or she is probably watching it right now." Jason said as he left the news reporters in total surprise as they left and started to talk to Vash and Alfred.

At that moment, (Name) busted in tears of happiness about the news and Oliver was hugging her in immense happiness for her saying, "Oh poppet, this is, this is such exciting news." "I know, I know. I can't believe it either for what they did and-" (Name) was cut off my a loud knocking and yelling through the door by a very familiar voice, "HEY ANYONE THERE THIS CAN BE HEAVY YOU KNOW!" Oliver got up and ran to answer the door because the last he did with you he actually broke down the door.

( Name ) the got tackle down by two animals one was a polar bear name Kumo and the other one was grey wolf name Jiro, they were both kicking her then they both heard their master Mathieu call for them saying, "Kumo! Jiro! Off of (Name) now!" Mathieu said and they both got off of (Name), then Mathieu and Jason both drop four Santa size bags which were full of gifts and cards, "What's all this?" "Well apparently, everyone wanted to give you for like a celebration of the arrest of the murders for you and they wanted to make sure you were happy in a way for celebration." Jason had explain as he picked up a small gift and handed to (Name), she started to open it, and it reveal a small (f/c) gem necklace with a note saying, "Hey sorry for what to your parents here's something to remember your parents by I found it from the robbers. From Alfred F. Jones the hero and Vash Zwingli" Name was so surprise of it, it was the necklace your father gave to your mother four years ago.

(Name) went to clip it behind her neck, but then started to struggle in clipping it, and she even tried to look behind herself in clipping it, and she heard Jason chuckle and walk over to help clip it on, (Name) then said, "Oh, thanks Jason." "You're welcome, well you need to start opening the gifts or you're never to know what it is." Jason replied in a joking manner, which I never knew Jason can joke at times. Mathieu handed (Name) another present to her, but unknown to her, Jason found a small box that was not for (Name), but for Jason himself.

-Time Skip-

It was starting to get late, after all of those that (Name) had to open into being new dresses, money for food and stuff, jewelry, movies, and games for her to enjoy. Oliver had offer to her in staying for the night so (Name) had accepted his offer, (Name) had taken her shower, and changed into her (f/c) that Arthur had made for her just in case if she decides to stay over at Oliver's house.

As (Name) was getting for bed, someone was knocking at the door, so she said, "You can come in, the door is unlocked." The door opened in releaving, "Jason, is there something you need." "Hmm, sort of (Name). You could say I have a surprise for you." Jason said in husky voice as he walks towards her while she started to walk backwards until she hits the wall.

Jason pulled out of his pocket of what it looked like a vile of some sort and Jason said, "I got this some Oliver's twin brother Arthur, you see I have asked him to make me a potion so show to someone I care about the most, and that person I care is you, (Name) Kirkland-Jones Bonnefoy." When he said that he opened the vile, pour some of what it looked either dust or powder, and blew it right at (Name).

The dust started swirl around her faster and faster, then it started to lift her up into the air, it finally disbursed, (Name)'s PJs fell off, she fell from the top of the ceiling, and landed on something soft and hard. She got her answer when she heard a very familiar chuckle; she turned around, and saw a giant Jason in front of her. (Name) wanted to scream, but nothing would come out, then Jason lifted her in the her hands, then said, "Wh-What are you doing, J-Jason?" "Hehehe, I'm going to show you of how much I love you." Jason said in a husky voice and lifted (Name) up into the air and then lowers her down into his only half way to her waist clamping his mouth very gently around, then she said freaking out, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR- ngh- Wh-Wh- is-ah- Is-Is that your tongue, J-Jason?" Jason replies by making a moaning sound making it vibrate through his mouth making (Name) moan and blush in the process.

Jason moved his tongue under her stomach and around her back making her shiver, then Jason moved his tongue in between her legs to her fold, and started to tease, making her go crazy, then she started to a not in her stomach then said said, "J-Jason, I'm- I'm going to…" and she came into his mouth at the taste of it then (Name) said, "S-Stop teasing me, Jason and take me inside of you." For Jason's reply, he tilts head back and opened his mouth. To let (Name) slide to the back of his throat, as soon as she was at the back of his throat, Jason swallowed (Name) down into his throat.

(Name) started to down his throat, started go down his throat, and it felt like getting hugs and kisses from him. (Name) then started to struggle to make it feel good for him and got an answer as he said, "Ohh man, (Name) that feels good keep doing that." and continued to struggle for him.

(Name) then felt an opening and she slide down into his stomach, onto the floor of it. It felt very warm and comfortable for (Name) as she heard the breathing and the heart beat from Jason, then she said, "Jason, this is very comfortable and nice, but why did you do it." "It's because during the time when you lived next door to us, I could from a fake to a real smile and I vow to find the murders and make (Name) smile for real; plus I wanted to show you I really care for more than a brother, so I love you, (Name)." when Jason said that (Name) couldn't believe it and then she replies, "Well, I guess I have a surprise for you, too. I love you, too, Jason." Jason was now even more surprise when he heard that and he said, "Well it starting to get late and you can sleep inside of me, that's the reason I did that, so night babe." "Good night, Jason and I won't get digested will I." (Name) feel into a deep sleep as she heard from Jason, "No you won't (Name) and surprise, surprise, babe." And he fell into a deep sleep feeling (Name) getting comfortable.

THE END


End file.
